coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 928 (17th November 1969)
Plot Hilda is offended when Betty refuses her credit in the Corner Shop though Maggie, just released from hospital, overrules her. She allows credit for anyone who needs it. Minnie is also back in Weatherfield leaving only Ray still receiving treatment. Elsie's niece Sandra Butler settles into No.11 having arrived from Saddleworth while her mother is in hospital. Ena visits Ray in hospital who has no feeling in his legs and is bitter at his bad fortune. Albert starts to get under Val's feet. Ray proves to be a difficult patient when he is offered a wheelchair by Doctor Grant. Ken has a letter in his pocket that he is rather coy about. Sandra tells Elsie she's packed in her job as a hairstylist. Elsie is horrified when Sandra's clumsy and gormless brother Bernard arrives to stay as well. Ken enjoys reading his letter but hides it from Val in an old jacket. Elsie doesn't want Bernard to stay but he uses emotional blackmail on her. Albert cancels his plans to go to the pictures with friend Fred Green as there is nothing on they want to watch so he stays at home with Ken and Val and insists on watching a programme about warfare. Dickie and Audrey visit Ray in hospital and tell him that Dave Smith has put someone else in his yard. Ray invites himself to live with them once he's released, much to Dickie's discomfort. Albert won't let the television channel be changed, even though he keeps napping during the programme. Ena asks Maggie to get Cyril to trace Janice Langton for her in order that she can be told about her brother. Elsie introduces Sandra to the neighbours but warns her to keep away from the married men. Dickie asks everyone except for the Ogdens if they can take Ray in but gets refusals. Doctor Grant tells Ray he's suffering from transverse myelitis, a spinal virus condition, and it's a very complicated condition. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye Guest cast *Doctor Grant - John Bailey *Nurse - Janet Lees Price *Orderly - Mike Hayden Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *14 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Hospital - Men’s ward Notes *On Saturday 15th November 1969 Granada Television, ATV, Yorkshire Television and London Weekend Television became the first ITV companies to launch their full-colour service and this was therefore the first episode to be advertised as being shown in colour in those regions (although London viewers saw Coronation Street on the weekday Thames Television service, which began broadcasting in colour on Monday 17th, and not on London Weekend). Also, some viewers were able to watch the previous four episodes in colour as part of test transmissions. The first scene that viewers saw in colour was set, like the very first episode, in the Corner Shop. *The new colour title sequence was not ready for use with this episode or the next and therefore a colour photocaption of a terraced street, usually used for the "Part Two" photocaption in the early colour years, appeared at the start of the episode with the programme title superimposed on it (pictured right). *First appearances of Bernard Butler and Sandra Butler. *Beatrice Neild, who appeared intermittently as Mrs Toft between March 1969 and May 1974, appears as an extra in the Rovers. *The presenter of the television programme that Albert Tatlock insists on watching is uncredited, despite reciting specially scripted dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Change for a Tanner! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,050,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden: "It's our twenty-sixth wedding anniversary in a fortnight..." Stan Ogden: "Fancy..." Hilda Ogden: "And for twenty-six years I've played second fiddle to a pint glass." Category:1969 episodes